


I'm Forty-One, the Moon is Full

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: older_not_dead, M/M, Older Characters, moderate shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ray Kowalski's forty-first year, Leonard Cohen spoke to him -- well, not personally, but it <i>felt</i>  pretty damn personal.</p>
<p>~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Forty-One, the Moon is Full

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixteenth promptathon of the older_not_dead (love for the over-40's) community on LiveJournal. The theme was "music" and the prompt was "Do I have to dance all night?" for the pairing Fraser/Kowalski.
> 
> Blanket copyright disclaimer : all recognizable characters and all italicized song lyrics are the property of their original creators and copyright holders, and are used under the aegis of the U.S. Fair Use Doctrine and the Canadian Fair Dealings Doctrine with no copyright infringement intended and no money made.
> 
> ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

In Ray Kowalski’s forty-first year, Leonard Cohen spoke to him -- well, not personally, but it _felt_ pretty damn personal.

Ray had been trying not to dwell on thoughts about Fraser ever since returning to Chicago after their Quest for the Hand of Franklin – returning to Chicago while Fraser stayed in Canada. Nothing had gone really wrong between them, but there was something that hadn’t gone right…some act of omission rather than commission which led to their parting when neither wanted to do so. 

And then there came a night when Ray was dancing alone in his darkened apartment, a night when the dance-step footprints marked on his floor gleamed faintly white in the light cast by a full moon, a night when a neighbor’s sound system loudly played the music of a certain Canadian, a night when Ray’s inner poet responded to those particular Leonard Cohen lyrics :

_I’m forty-one, the moon is full,_  
 _you make love very well._  
 _You touch me like I touch myself._  
 _Do I have to dance all night?_  
 _I learned this step a while ago._  
 _I had to practice it while everybody slept._  
 _I waited half my life for you, you know,_  
 _I didn’t even think that you’d accept._

Then there promptly followed a visit from Ray to that music-playing neighbor, who was delighted by the opportunity to brag about having the rare 7-inch vinyl 1976 recording, and who didn’t take it as strange when Ray asked to play the song over his cell-phone for Fraser.

Fraser recognized a Leonard Cohen lyric when he heard one, and responded in kind :

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin._  
 _Dance me through the panic ‘til I’m gathered safely in._  
 _Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on._  
 _Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long._

“Fraser, did you just…?!”

“Don’t think for even a moment, Ray, that you wouldn’t have my acceptance.”

“So, uh, did you just….”

“Propose to you? Yes. I do love you, Ray.”

“Greatest greatness! Ditto…or maybe I should say ‘and I you’! "


End file.
